Dark super saiyan
by ahsokazami2001
Summary: Gohan's anger finally overcomes him and turns him evil. Is anybody safe from his rage?
1. Chapter 1

~Gohan~

I walked towards my room in silence. It has been one year since father was killed by cell. He was greatest warrior in the world. He wouldn't hurt a fly, but he would only fight if he had to. I entered my room and saw a picture of me and father.

_'Damn you...'_ I thought,_'You knew mother and everybody would be grief-stricken...Did you ever think of what would_ _happen to them if you died? You probably didn't. You don't deserve a family...'_ I walked towards my bed and sat down. I sighed. I was happy he was gone. He left us. He deserved to die. I pulled a box from under my bed and took out a knife.

I held the sharp blade in my hand nervously. My hand trembled in fear._'What about mom...? She'll be_ _devastated...everyone would be devastated..'_ I shook my head. I can't do this. I don't even know why I did this. I wanted to put the knife away but I couldn't.'No...I need to stay alive...For mom...For everybody...'

Soon I heard footsteps and they seemed to be heading towards my room. I put the knife back in the box and shoved it under the bed. I grabbed a book and pretended to be studying.

Mom opened the door and saw I was studying."Are you okay Gohan?" She asked with concern in her voice. I nodded. She didn't seem convinced."Sweetie..." She walked towards my bed and sat down,"Please tell me what's wrong..." I tried not to cry but I failed. Tears started to fall down my face.

"It's been one year since father died..." I said upset,"I can't take it...I can't get over his death..." She wiped the tears from my face and brought me into a hug. "Shh...It's okay...You're not the only one..." I cried harder into her shoulder. Some man I am.

After a while I stopped crying and smiled. Mom was always there for me. "Dinner is almost ready Gohan." I nodded as she left my room. I always felt better after I talked to mom. She always loved me. But she still loves father. She knows he left her but she still loved him._'Why mom...? He left us but you still love him...'_

Soon dinner was ready and mom called me down. I sat on the wooden chair by the table and started to eat. Every once in a while I stopped and looked at Goten and his twin sister. They were both one. I remember when they, future trunks, Bulma's friends future daughter, and future me coming from the future.

_Flashback…_

_I saw three men standing in front of Frieza. Frieza was trembling with fear. I was shocked. Freiza was actually 'afraid'. The man with light purple hair stepped forwards and raised his hand. Frieza flew up in the air. The man appeared behind him out of blue and grabbed his sword before slicing Frieza in half. We all stood there shocked. He took Frieza down so easily that it seemed like that Frieza was a fly on a wall._

_Then the older looking version of Frieza stepped forward as the man with the purple hair landed."You're strong. What's is your name?" He said nothing."You're a quiet one,aren't you?" He still said nothing._

_"Do you mind letting me see your sword." He asked with a smirk plastered on his face._

_"I don't see why not." The purple-haired guy gave the sword to the older looking Frieza._

_"Yes...This was created by a true craftsman. You're nothing without it." He then tried to cut the man in half._

_"Oh yeah?" The man grabbed the sword without even trying. _

_We were all shocked. All of a sudden, the purple-haired man blasted the older looking Frieza in the heart._

_"I think you over did it...again."said a man who looked like he was the same age as the purple-haired man._

_"Shut up..." The purple-haired man muttered. Then the taller man and two…umm…HOT…girls walked up to them._

_"You know you guys should learn to get along…" said the older one. He looked like a father… They all flew towards us. We were alarmed. Vegeta and Piccolo got into fighting stance. Bulma got scared and fell on the ground_

_"Hello…" said the older one. The girl who looks sort of like a mother but younger and…well…cuter hid behind him. The other girl was standing by the purple-haired man. _

_"H-hello…" said the girl hiding behind the oldest. She seemed a bit shy. The other one was glaring at Vegeta. He glared back her._

_End of Flashback…_

I smiled at the memory. I thought the two girls from the future were cute. Everyone but Dad, Vegeta, and piccolo did. I asked to leave the table. Mom nodded and I left. Mom always looked out for me. I got to my room and fell asleep.

Seven years later...

~Goten~

I watched Gohan leave for school. Mommy smiled at me and my sister and took us inside. My sister was shy and I promised mommy and Gohan I would protect her. Even from Trunks...Everybody knows...Even my sister...That Trunks has a huge crush on her. My sister saw I was lost in thoughts and smiled at me. "What's wrong Go-Go? Are you still gonna keep Trunks from dating me?"

I nodded. "I promised Gohan and Mommy that I would protect you!"

She laughed. "You need to learn this." She said, "I'm your twin and Gohan's sister. I don't need protection!" I sighed. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"But you don't fight! You don't have special powers like me, dad, and Gohan! You need protection!" She stared at me. I then realized what I had just said. "I didn't mean it!" She didn't believe me and ran towards her room crying. I stared at her door. I can't believe that I said that to her.

"Goten..." I looked up and saw mommy. "What did you do?" I blushed and told her what I had said. She sighed and looked at me. "Goten...Your sister is very sensitive to that. Because she was born in a family with special powers...Please don't say that again...So go and say you're sorry..." I nodded and knocked at her room's door.

"What?!" I heard her muffled voice say through the door. I opened the door and saw her hugging the stuffed bear Gohan gave her for her birthday. I sat down next to her. "I'm sorry...I'm really sorry for being such a jerk to you..." She glared at me.

"You can't be sorry for something you are!" She snapped. I stared at her for a couple of minutes before smiling and tapped her arm. "You're it." I ran out of her room laughing. She chased after me.

"GOTEN!" She yelled,"YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" She chased me through the entire house yelling at me. I laughed at her.

When I was running out of the door I ran into Gohan. "Gohan!" I smiled and hugged him. Gohan smiled and hugged me back. He than saw our sister hiding behind the couch. He walked toward her and picked her up. "Are you still shy?" She smiled and nodded. Gohan laughed.

"Well..." Gohan started,"I'm having a friend over and I want you to say hi to her. Understand?" She nodded. I looked at him. 'Our sister is not being shy?! Good joke! She'll stop being shy when Vegeta starts being nice!' I thought. Mommy saw Gohan was home and smiled

"Gohan," said mommy,"How was your first day of school?" Gohan rubbed the back of his head,"It wasn't easy. It was kind of hard." Mommy laughed.

"School is supposed to be hard." Gohan nodded at mommy's words. He sat in the lounge and started to do homework. Our sister sat down next to him and watched him as he was doing homework. Gohan looked up to see her and smiled.

"Why don't you and Goten go play outside?" Gohan asked. Mommy smiled and took me and my sister's hand and led us outside.

Mommy looked at us and sighed,"I know you guys love Gohan but he needs to work on school. Please understand." We nodded. "Good. Now...Dodge!" Mommy tried to kick our feet out from under us but we dodged. Mommy then ran towards us and tried to hit us (lightly!) but we dodged every one of her attacks.

"Stop dodging and fight back!" Mommy called out. Then I ran towards the left and my sister took the right. We tried to attack mommy but we missed. She laughed at us. I felt rage boiling inside of me and I ran towards her and kicked her into a tree. Me and my sister gasped. We ran towards her and asked her what's wrong.

When she saw me she gasped. "Y-y-you're a super saiyan! I-I don't want another monster in the family." I tried to find out what she meant when she called me a monster.

* * *

**My first DBZ fanfic. PLZ check out my poll. I need help picking out a name. If you don't like the names please PM me.**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	2. Chapter 2

_'G-Goten's a monster?! B-but...He doesn't have scales or green skin or bug teeth!' _I thought. Mommy continued crying.

"A-at least M-Mitsuki is normal!" Mommy cried. Me and Goten hugged mommy."It's okay, Mommy..." We both said. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"You guys are so sweet..." Mommy said. We smiled and we went inside.

"Can I help you with dinner, mommy?" I asked, quietly. She smiled and nodded.

"Dinner's gonna be ready in 10 minutes!" Mommy yelled to Gohan and Goten.

"What are we gonna make, mommy?" I asked. She smiled. I got excited and grabbed the stuff to make sushi and rice dumpings. Mommy knew they were my favorite.

"Alright...So we add the flour and water," I said as I poured the water into the flour, "What next, mommy?" She smiled and grabbed one of those big wooden spoons and mix it.

Once me and mommy were done mixing it, she took it out and threw it up in the air (Like how you make a pizza). She caught it and did it again.

"Alright, Mitsuki..." Mommy said, "Since we are done making the rice dumplings we gotta make the sushi!" I nodded and helped her. Did anyone ever tell you Sushi is harder to make than it seems? Because it is.

"We are done!" Mommy said, smiling. That's when Goten and Gohan came running in.

"Thanks mom!" Gohan said, grabbing his food and stuffing it down his throat, and Goten did the same.

Me and mommy looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders.

"They act just like their father," Mommy said, "Good thing you have manners like me." I nodded sadly.

I've always acted the way mommy wants me too. I have manners and stay quiet all the time to please mommy. I know ever since mommy died she is reminded of him through Gohan and Goten.

"Something wrong, Mitsuki?" Gohan asked. I nodded. He didn't seem sure, but he didn't push further. Gohan always could see right through me.

"May I be excused?" I asked. Mommy looked at me.

"But honey," She said, "You barely touched your dinner." I stayed quiet.

"She looks a little pale mom," Gohan said, "Maybe she should go to bed." Mom cupped my face in her hand and looked at me.

"I guess so…" Mommy said, "You can leave." I nodded hand got up. I shot a glance at Gohan and he smiled.

~Gohan~

I watched Mitsuki leave and I noticed a few cut marks on her arms. Since she has her own room we don't know what she does in there.

"May we be excused?" Goten asked, "I'm full…" He said rubbing his stomach. Mother laughed and nodded.

"I'll meet you our room," I told Goten, "I'll see you soon." He nodded and left. I walked to Mitsuki's door and I knocked on it.

She opened it and saw me, "W-what are you doing here, Gohan?!" She asked.

"Can I come in?" I asked. She nodded.

"Why do you want to be here…?" She asked. I grabbed her arm and rolled up her sleeve.

"Have you been cutting your self again…?" I asked her. She nodded. I sat on her bed and she sat on my lap, "Why…? You need to stop…"

"I know…But…I grew up without any powers…People say I need protection! It's not fair!" She started to cry and I hugged her.

"It's okay…" I reassured. She sniffed and hugged me.

"I love you," She said, "You're the best brother ever..."

I smiled and hugged her, "It's time to go to bed..." She nodded and got off my lap. I left and went to my room.

Goten saw me and smiled, "Gohan! Why did go into Mitsuki's room?"

"Mitsuki has been cutting herself again..." I sighed. Goten knew she did that and he wants to help her, but she won't listen to him, because he always says she needs protection.

"Again?!" He yelled, "She needs to stop! She could kill herself!" I nodded.

"I took the knife from her," I said. He gave a sigh of relief, "I love Mitsuki...But she needs to be kept an eye on..." He nodded and we climbed into bed.

"What's our father like, Gohan...?" Goten asked.

"Well, our father was...really nice...He would never hurt a fly...He was a very strong man..." I said.

"I wanna meet him..." Goten said.

I sighed, _No you don't little brother...He left us...He left mom to take care of three kids...I hate him..._Goten looked at me and smiled.

"Good night, Gohan..." He said and fell asleep.

"Night..."

~Trunks~

Me and my dad were training in the chamber. Dad always made me train, but I only did it to get Mitsuki to like me. She is cute.

"TRUNKS!" I got scared and fell on my butt, "Stop messing around and start training!" I nodded. I started to train and once dad started to train I started to relax.

"NO RELAXING! ARE YOU GOING SOFT?!" He yelled. I started to train even harder.

_How does he do that?! _I thought.

We heard a knock on the door and we heard mom's voice.

"Trunks! Vegeta! Gohan and Mitsuki are here!" She yelled. I only heard Mitsuki was here and ran out the chamber. I didn't listen to my dad call my name.

I saw Mitsuki holding Gohan's hand and smiled, "Hi Mitsuki! How are you?" I tried to act cool, but I failed. I slipped on my feet and fell on my butt.

Mitsuki burst out laughing and helped me up, "You okay, Trunks?" I nodded and rubbed the back of my head.

Soon, Katia came walking down the hallway and saw Mitsuki. "Mitsuki?!" She yelled. She ran towards her and Mitsuki ran towards her and hugged each other.

"Wanna go play in my room?" She asked. Mitsuki nodded and ran towards Katia's room.

I sighed. Mom laughed at me.

"Missed your chance with Mitsuki?" She laughed. I stuck my tongue at her.

"She would rather play with Katia," I said.

"You need to be more forward," Mom said, "Give her flowers! Buy her a new toy!"

"No!" Gohan said, "You need to start out friends! Start with simple things! Like giving here her favorite manga that she can't get! She loves pokemon! Buy her that!"

"My idea is better," Mom said.

"No it isn't, Bulma." Gohan said.

Gohan and mom started to get into an argument. I sighed and left. I walked to Katia's room. Katia is the daughter of a friend of my moms. Katia's mother was killed by the Androids when she was a child.

I knocked on the door and Katia opened it, "Hey Trunks! You wanna see Mitsuki? She hates to be alone when I gotta leave." I blushed and nodded.

She left and I sat on the floor next to Mitsuki, _I gotta do this..._I worked up the courage and started to talk.

"Umm...So how's Goten...?" I asked, _I'm such a loser! _

"Umm...He's doing okay...He can be real-" I cut her off. I smashed my lips on hers and she blushed.

_Please...Kiss me back..._I begged in my mind. She then wrapped her arms around me and kissed me BACK! I was shocked.

Soon, we parted because we were out of breath, "Umm...that was nice..." I said. She was blushing and nodded.

I can't believe I kissed her and she kissed me back. I am SO awesome! She giggled and kiss me on the cheek.

"You're so cute..." She said. I looked at her.

"You said a whole sentence! "I said. She hit me on the head.

"I can talk," She said. I laughed.

"I know," I said, "I hear Katia's footsteps..." She nodded and I got up. Soon, Katia walked in and I left. I shot a quick glace at Mitsuki and she smiled.

I bumped into Gohan, "Have you seen Mitsuki, Trunks?" I nodded and pointed to Katia's room, "Thanks."

He walked to Katia's room and Mitsuki followed him, "Bye Trunks." I nodded and watched them leave.

* * *

**Hello, I hope you like this story. I love Dragon Ball Z and those who read these probably do too...No updates on the 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, and 24th. So I'm gonna update as much as can by then.**

**I will try to finish some old stories because I have a week left. I'll keep you updated.**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	3. Chapter 3

~Gohan~

I was training with Goten today. I was talking to him then I saw a flying car in the distance. "Oh man! I forgot I promised Videl flying lessons!" I yelled as me and Goten ran towards home.

...

..

.

"What ever you're selling we don't want any!" Mom said. Videl glared at her. Mitsuki was hiding behind mom's leg in fear. I could tell she was afraid of Videl.

"I just want to see Gohan!" Videl said. Mom glared at her and she glared back.

"So, you're here to date me son?! Well...let me tell you missy! He doesn't have time because he's training for to in the martial arts tournament!" Videl looked like he head was about to explode.

"I just want him to teach me how to fly!" She screamed making Mitsuki jump up in fear.

"Waaaaahhh!" Mitsuki cried. I got up and hugged her.

"Hey, Videl! This is my sister and her twin, Goten. This is my mom." I said hoping she would like them. Mitsuki was still crying and I threw her up in the air. "Come on, Mitsuki! Smile!" She started to giggle and I saw Videl smiling.

"You and her have a strong bond..." She said. I put Mitsuki on my back and Goten grabbed my leg. I laughed as I tried to move.

"I'm being attacked by two kids!" I laughed. Mom and Videl laughed.. Me, Mitsuki, and Goten smiled. I love having Mitsuki and Goten here with me.

Videl looked at me, "You promised me that you would teach me to fly!" She yelled. I sort of panicked. Mom looked at me.

"Is that true, Gohan?" She asked. I nodded. She looked at Videl, "Listen her missy. My Gohan is not looking for a girlfriend because he's gonna win the martial arts tournament!" Videl blushed.

"I just wanna learn how to fly!" Videl shouted. Mom glared at her and Videl glared back.

"Martial arts and love don't mix!" Mom said.

"Well, mom..." Goten interrupted, "You and dad fought and fell in love." Mom smiled and blushed.

"Yes...Me and your father fought and got married in the same day!" Mom was daydreaming about the day she and dad fought and got married. She then looked at Videl, "But you're different missy! You are not marrying my Gohan!" Videl blushed even harder.

"I DON'T WANNA MARRY HIM! I WANT TO FLY!" Videl screamed. Her and mom started to glare at each other.

Mitsuki looked at me, "Umm...Gohan...? Why are they fighting...?" I looked at her. I sighed and she could tell that wasn't a good sign.

"I have no clue..." She nodded and looked at them fighting.

~Chi-Chi~

Me and Mitsuki went inside to cook lunch. She is so sweet and nice. She probably got that from her father. One thing I like about her is that she listens. No back talk, no anything. She's my only daughter and I don't wanna let her go.

Mitsuki got the food from the cabinets and the garden. "Mommy...?" She asked me. I looked at her and I saw sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart...?" I asked. She sighed.

"I wanna fight in the tournament with Gohan and Goten and daddy..." She said. I stared at her in shock. "Please, I'll do anything!" She begged. I smiled.

"Sure, if...You help me clean up dinner." She smiled and nodded,

"Oh, thank you, mommy!" She said, "I love you!" I laughed and hugged her. She hugged me tight.

"Welcome..." I said. Me and her started to make lunch and I could tell Gohan and Goten were gonna be surprised.

~Goku~

I couldn't wait for the martial arts tournament! I haven't been to one in years! I can't wait to see Gohan and Chi-Chi again.

King Kai said because I saved the earth more then once. I was so happy about seeing my friends and everyone again.

"Are you happy to see your friends and family again, Goku?" He asked and I nodded. I trained harder and harder.

~Mitsuki~

Me, Gohan, Goten, Videl, and mommy were eating lunch outside. Gohan and Goten were shocked when I told them.

"This is really good! Thank you!" Videl said. Me and mommy smiled.

"You are so sweet!" Mommy said smiling. "How many rooms do you have in your house?" Videl thought about it.

"About...Fifty?" She said and me and mommy's mouths hung open.

"That's as much as a small village!" Mommy said, "You must be pretty loaded!" She looked at Gohan, "Don't tell me you plan to marry this girl!" Gohan spit his food out on Goten.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Gohan said, blushing. Goten smiled and laughed.

"Does that mean Videl is gonna be our new sister?" Goten said. Gohan blushed again.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about!" He said again, this time panicking. We all laughed at him.

Me and mommy cleaned up the dishes and Gohan, Goten, and Videl started to train. I sighed, _I'd wish they let me train with them..._I thought. Then, I heard a knock. I opened the door and saw Gohan.

"Mitsuki, wanna learn how to fly?" He asked. I nodded and smiled happily. He smiled and put me on his shoulders, "Good. I knew you wanted to." He flew towards the training ground and Goten and Videl looked surprised.

"That is so cool!" Videl said. Goten nodded in agreement. He set me down and I smiled at him.

"That was so fun Gohan!" I cheered. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"You will learn in a few hours," He said. I nodded and he laughed.

"What do we need to do now?" I asked. He picked me up and put me on his shoulders.

"First, you need to focus your energy," He said. He put me down and we started to focus our energy.

Me and Goten were the first ones to get it. Goten kept singing a song. "Birdie, birdie. Goten is a birdie (My fav scene from the episode! XD).

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a long time...My Vacation is over! I might finish some old fanfics or maybe not...Oh well. XD. See ya soon! Read and review! =3.**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	4. Chapter 4

~Gohan~

I smiled at Mitsuki and Goten. They are so cute. They smiled back. "Gohan!" Mitsuki called, "Come on! This is so much f-" Then, Mitsuki and Goten flew into each other. They fall on the ground holding their faces.

"OW!"

I laughed and asked if they were okay. They nodded and stood up. "I'm hungry Gohan!" Goten said. Mitsuki nodded. I laughed and took them inside. Mom was cooking lunch and Mitsuki started to help her. "Mom! When is dinner gonna be ready?!"

"Soon Goten, soon," Mom said. Mitsuki laughed at her older brother by one minute. Goten frowned at his twin. Mom laughed. "A friendly sibling rivalry." Goten and Mitsuki blushed.

"At least I don't have a boyfriend!" Goten stuck his tongue at Mitsuki and she blushed.

"Traitor!" She tackled Goten and pulled on his hair. Mom sighed and took Mitsuki off of Goten. "Get off me, mommy! I'm gonna kill him!" I laughed.

"So Trunks is your boyfriend?" I laughed. Mitsuki glared at Goten and ran after him.

"I told you not to tell...!" Mitsuki yelled as she punched Goten. Goten laughed as he ran away from him. "Come back here, Goten! Or I'll tell Katia about your crush on her!"

Goten stopped running, "Y-you wouldn't...!" Mitsuki smirked.

"Oh yes...yes I will..." Mitsuki picked up a phone and started to call Katia. Goten blushed and tried to get the phone.

"NO! MItsuki!" Goten begged. She laughed and started to talk to Katia. "Fine! I'll tell Trunks you're not into him!" Mitsuki froze and Goten smirked.

"GOTEN!" Mitsuki started to run after Goten. Goten laughed at her as she chased him. I shook my head.

_Wow...They are so fun..._I thought. I yawned and took them to bed.

...

I woke up and I got dressed. I sighed and went to make breakfast, until I heard mom call me. I went to her room and she was brushing Mitsuki's hair.

"Good morning," Mom said, "Today's the day..." She said as she put a bow in Mitsuki's hair. "There you go! Beautifuk as always! Gohan, wake up your brother." She said. I nodded and woke Goten up.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at me. "Hey, squirt. Today's the day." He nodded and started to get dressed.

...

After me and Goten got dressed we heard Bulma outside with Trunks and everyone. Mitsuki saw Trunks and hugged him and overpowered him.

Trunks fell on his back when Mitsuki hugged him. Katia laughed and so did Bulma.

"Seems like Trunks and Mitsuki are a couple." She laughed. Both Trunks and Mitsuki blushed. They stopped hugging and walked away from each other.

"I do not like him/her!" They said. Goten laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well, Let me read your diary. 'Dear diary, today me and Trunks Brief kissed today! I am so happy I can't stop smiling! He likes me too! Eeeeeepppp! I hope Gohan doesn't kill him...or worst...mommy...And to go o-" He was cut off when Mitsuki tackled him and started punching him.

"You. Little. JERK!" Mitsuki yelled as she punched Goten.

"HEY! I WANNA PUNCH HIM TOO!" Trunks yelled, but was held back my Bulma.

"No Trunks," Bulma said. Mom stood in front of him with her fist in her hand and glared at him.

"STAY. AWAY. FROM. MITSUKI!" She yelled, "Since her father isn't here I'm the one who's gotta watch out for her! Gohan doesn't! He probably knew!" She pulled on my ear.

"HEY!"

~Trunks~

I stared at Mitsuki across the flying car and she was talking to Katia. Mitsuki looked so pretty...to bad her mom won't let me talk to her. _I wanna marry Mitsuki so bad..._I thought. I noticed Goten was staring at Mitsuki.

"Goten, go talk to her." I whispered to him. He looked at me.

"Why?"

"Because you like her!" I whispered and he blushed. I smirked as he got up and sat next to Katia. She saw him and blushed.

"H-hey, G-Go-Goten..." She stuttered. Goten smiled and said hi back. "S-so...ummm..." Katia blushed harder. I then felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Mitsuki and I blushed. She waved. "W-what are y-you doing h-here...?" I asked. She frowned.

"You don't seem happy," She said. I blushed harder.

"I-I m-me-mean...Y-you're mom...!" I stuttered. She sighed.

"Mommy told me too. She was only acting tough because daddy is coming today." She said. I nodded and we sat in awkward silence.

"Trunks, talk to the girl. It's rude and not manly." Dad told me. I nodded.

"So...umm...Who do you wanna fight?" I asked.

"I wanna fight daddy!" Her mom laughed.

"Sweetie, your daddy is a little stronger than you. You might after some practice." Chi-Chi said. Mitsuki nodded.

"We're here."

...

We all got out and started walking around. Mitsuki and Katia were looking at the people.

"There are so many people!" Mitsuki exclaimed. Gohan ruffled her hair and she giggled. The most beautiful sound I ever heard. I was so lost in thought a ran into a wall.

I fell and held my face when I laid on the ground. I could hear mom's voice call my name. I sat up and told her I was fine.

"Are you sure, Trunks?" She asked. I nodded.

* * *

**I started school a week ago...and let me tell you this...7th grade is hard! Well, every grade is hard! *Laughs* Anyway, hope you like this! Action will come probably next chappie or the one after that!**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	5. Chapter 5

~Goten~

I kept blushing because Katia is smiling at me. Trucks laughed, and he smirked at me. "Are you shy, Goten?" I glared.

"At least I know how to talk to Mitsuki," He blushed. I smirked at him, and I left him in the dust. He glared and ran after him.

"That's because she's your sister!" He yelled and chased after me. Gohan and mom laughed at us, and we both blushed. Mitsuki and Katia were begging Bulma to buy them some candy.

"Please! Please Mrs. Bulma!" Mitsuki said. Katia was also doing that.

"No! After the tournament!" Bulma told in a stern voice. They both frowned, but Gohan came back with four caramel apples! Mine, Katia's, Mitsuki's, and Trunk's favorite! Yum! He handed then to us and we said thank you to him.

"You're welcome guys." He blushed and faint pink and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. We all laughed at him and he blushed harder.

"Are you trying to act cool for your girlfriend?" Mitsuki asked. Gohan shook his head and we laughed. "Riiiggghhhtt..."

"It's true!" He yelled. We laughed at him even harder. He could be redder than a tomato by now!

"Where is Goku?" Krillian asked. Everyone looked for daddy, but we couldn't see him.

"I'm gonna look for him," Gohan said, but before he could leave a man who looked like my came from nowhere! Freaky!

"Hey, everybody." He said. Everyone stayed quiet and me and Mitsuki hid behind mom.

"Goku!"

Mommy ran to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged mommy back and she was crying. Was he hurting mommy?! I was to nervous so I looked at Gohan and he was crying to. What was going on?

The man saw me and Mitsuki and we hid behind mommy.

"Chi-Chi, there is a little you and me behind you." He said. She nodded and looked at us.

"This is your daddy, Mitsuki and Goten." Everyone smiled at us. We looked at him and then we embraced him.

"Daddy!" We cried. He smiled and lifted us in his arms. We all smiled and hugged him.

"You guys wanna be airplanes?" He asked. We nodded and he pretended we were airplanes.

"Goku," We looked over to see an old women dressed as a witch, sitting on a big crystal ball! Wow! "You only have 24 hours." Daddy nodded.

"Alright," He set us down and we walked to the tournament grounds.

~Goku~

Something seemed...off about Gohan. He was silent all the way there. Was their something going on with him? I'll have to ask him later, when I get a chance.

We entered the grounds and I smiled._ Just like when I was younger..._I thought to myself. It was the same as the last time I was here. I saw a familiar face walking towards us.

"Hey!" He was the referee! I haven't seen him in years! He looks older! I laughed softly. "I haven't seen you guys in years!"

"Hey!" I said and we shook hand.

"You know...I knew it was you who defeated Cell." He said. We were all shocked. "I mean...I don't think Hercule could have defeated him." We all nodded. We all stood in line for the sensor thingy that tests our power. Mr. Satan went first then it was 18.

"Hold back your power," Krillian said. She nodded. I still cant believe he married and had a kid with her! _Small world after_ _all... _I thought_. _Was all went but Vegeta, Gohan, and that Videl girl Gohan is in love with.

Vegeta went up and hit it and he ended up breaking it.

...

Finally! It was fixed! When we were all done we went to the fighters food court. Me, Gohan, and Vegeta ended up buying the whole menu! Haha!

~No one~

Trunks, Mitsuki, Goten, and Katia all sat in the waiting room of the tournament grounds. "I'm bored..." Goten said.

"It's not your time, Goten." Mitsuki said playing with trunk's hair. he was blushing profusely. "Why are you blushing?"

"Umm..."

"Look at this loser!" Idasa said, smirking. Trunks glared at him and Mitsuki kept playing with his hair. "Aww...I didn't mea to make you cry!"

"Shut up, punk!" Trunks's yelled. They looked at him like he had grown two heads!

"Are you telling us what to do, Loser? Want me to beat you up in front of your girlfriend?!" Idasa yelled. Trunks glared at him. "Because if you are I'll beat you up so bad you can't even run home to your mommy!"

"At least mine isn't an idiot for giving birth to you!"

"At least mine isn't a slut and a whore!" Idasa yelled. He had done it now! Trunks was about to attack him, until Mitsuki, Goten, and Katia stopped him.

"He isn't worth it." Katia said, calmly. Both Mitsuki and Goten nodded.

"Yeah," Goten said.

"She's right." Trunks sighed and walked away. Katia, Goten, and Mitsuki followed right after. Mitsuki smild and hugged him.

"I'm glad you didn't fight him." She said, "Because I didn't want you to become a killer before ten!" She joked. He smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you..." He kissed her on the lips softly and then walked away for his match. Mitsuki stood there in a daze. She slowly put her fingers to her mouth.

"Trunks..." She whispered softly.

...

Trunks and Idasa walked on to the arena.

"And...BEGIN!"

Idasa was about to hit Trunks, but he kicked his feet from under him and kicked him up in the air. Idasa came falling back down with a large THUD! Everyone, but the Z fighters, were shocked at Trunks's power, even Mitsuki.

He walked back and saw his mom waiting for him. "I thought I told you to hold back!" She yelled.

"Mom...He called you a slut and a whore." Before anyone could blink, Bulma tried to kill Idasa.

"You brat!" She screamed, "I'll kill you!"

* * *

**...HELLO! I'M BORED RIGHT NOW! I TOLD YOU I MIGHT GET TO THE ACTION! Well, anyway, we finally entered the Tournament! Who will win? Who will lose? Will I ever stop being weird?! Probably not! *Laughs* I hope you liked this chappie! **

**The next chapter with only have a few battles like: Goten vs. Ekosa! Mitsuki vs. Katia! Katia vs. Goten! Goten vs. Trunks! Maybe even Videl Vs. Soppovitch! (did I spell in right?!) **

**In one or two chapters Gohan is gonna release his inner rage! Will his father be able to save him before he turns completely evil?! And find out about the Dark Super Saiyan's legend!**

**Oops! Don't wanna spoil it for you! Hope you like the chapter! **

**-ahsokazami2001. **


	6. Chapter 6

~Goten~

We were finally able to get Bulma off of Idasa. _Man...Who knew she was that strong? _I thought. I heard the announcer call my name and...Ekosa? I walked on to the stage with Ekosa.

I smiled and waved to Ekosa, but he just glared at me. "I'm gonna beat ya, loser."

"Begin!"

Ekosa was about to kick me, but I stopped him. "Come on...Stop messing around." He looked at me like I was crazy. He glared at me.

"So you do know a little martial arts, huh?" He said. I nodded and was about to punch me and I punched him. He started to fall backwards. The announcer came and shook Ekosa.

"He's out...Out cold!" He said. I smiled and walked back to daddy and Gohan. They were cheering and smiling. I was smiling and Mitsuki came and hugged me.

"Yay! You defeated him!" She cheered. I smiled, and I saw Katia coming. I blushed when she smiled at me.

"That was awesome, Goten!" She told me. I nodded. me and her were about to kiss, until the announcer stopped us.

"Now it's time for Katia vs. Mistuki!" He said. I growled because I wanted to kiss Katia! Damn. Tears formed in my eyes, but she wiped them away.

"I'll kiss you later," She giggled. I blushed and Gohan laughed.

"Aww...Seems like Goten is a little ladies man..." He laughed. Daddy and the rest of his friends laughed and I glared. "Wow! You seem mad!" He laughed some more. Katia and Mitsuki walked to the arena.

~Katia~

Me and Mitsuki walked on to the arena silently. We looked at each other and I smirked. "Ready to lose, Mitsiki Son?" She smirked back.

"Are we being a little cocky?" She teased. I smirked when the announcer said begin. I ran toward Mitsuki and she ran towards me. She made the first punch. I went flying half-way to the other side of the arena. I got up and ran towards her, but she dodged my attack.

I growled at her and she smirked. "Aww...Are you still upset I defeated you?" I glared at her. She ran towards me and punched me in the stomach, but before she could pull away her fist I grabbed her and threw her across the arena.

She glared, and I ran towards her with my hand curled into a fist. Before I could land a punch she kicked my legs form under me and kicked me into the air.

I flew up in the air, breathing heavily. She smirked, and she flew up in air. I was shocked. How could she fly?! That's impossible! I got into the form to the Kamahamaha. She gasped and tried to fly away, but I hit her (softly) and she fell out the ring.

"and the winner is Katia! We will now take a ten minute break." I walked to Mitsuki and helped her up.

"Nice fight." She nodded and we walked to Goku.

"You did wonderful!" He said and lifted her up in the air. He also lifted Goten up in the air and they both started to laugh. "Wanna get some food?" We all nodded and we went to the cafeteria.

...

Mitsuki and Goten were gulping the food down at a fast rate, and Chi-Chi was crying.

"My baby girl is losing her manners!" She cried. Goku stopped eating.

"Mitsuki, your mom is right." Mitsuki nodded sadly, and Goku got tears in his eyes and put his head on the table. "SHE IS SO CUTE! I LOVE HER!" Everyone laughed.

Mitsuki blushed and Trunks laughed. She blushed harder and deeper. Goku ruffled Mitsuki's hair.

"You and Trunk's remind me of you and your mom hen we were little...Just don't tell her that she would be your bride and think it's food..." Both Trunks and Mitsuki blushed harder. We all laughed and had a great time.

When the ten minutes were up the announcer said I was fighting Goten! _OMG! I'm fighting my crush! I hope this wont affect our relationship! I mean, what if me and Goten end up like his mommy and daddy? We could end up married after this! OMG! _I thought.

I was blushing at the very thought of that! _What if he is too? We are connected! I am so excited! But e're to young to get_ _married_! I thought. Mitsuki saw me blushing and she laughed.

"Are you nervous?! This Goten! He wouldn't hurt a fly!" She _said trying to cheer me up! She is the greatest friend a girl_ _could ask for_! I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

Soon, me and Goten entered the arena. When the announcer said begin I made the first move, but he dodged it. He ran towards me and kicked my feet from under me and kicked me out the ring.

"Aww..." I said, frowning. He smiled and helped me up. _He is sooooo sweet..._I thought, smiling. He nodded and we went inside.

"NOW! It's the championship of the junior match is here! Trunks! Goten! Come on down!" They went down into the ring. They got into fighting stance. I saw them talking, but I didn't now what about.

Then, they starts to fight. It was intense! Suddenly, Goten went into his super saiyan form! He then sent a blast to Trunls, but he dodged it. Trunks then went into super saiyan form right after Goten turned back. He sent Goten flying out the ring!

"The winner is Trunks!"

Me and Mitsuki came and we hugged them both. This was awesome!

* * *

**If you guys are wondering..."Is Mitsuki a Super saiyan or a dark one?" The truth is...I'm still figuring that out myself. I mean, she's the daughter of Goku and the sister of the dark super saiyan (Gohan).**

**This chapter had a little bit more action than the last one. Hope you liked it. I think I might go into the GT saga. (Me and my friend thinks "GT stinks!" I can't wait for "battle of the gods" to come out in English Dub! **

**Preview to the next chapter: Videl fights Soppovitch! When Gohan sees Videl being hurt his rage starts to boil! When he sees Trunks, Mistuki, Goten, and Katia beaten and bleeding he finally snaps!**

**Hope to see you next time on..."Dark Super Saiyan."**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	7. Chapter 7

~Gohan~

Videl's match was up next. A lot of people were cheering for her. "VIDEL! VIDEL! GO VIDEL!" They cheered. Videl was smiling and waving to the crowd. I smiled at her. She saw me and smiled back at me. I blushed a little and she laughed.

I looked at the man she was facing. He looked scary and strong. Mitsuki looked like she was afraid of him. I wouldn't blame her. He looked dangerous. I patted Mitsuki's head, and she smiled softly.

The match begin and Videl started out strong! Until she kicked Sppovitch's head. It twisted in an unnatural angle. A large hush ran through the crowd.

Suddenly, Sppovitch's head twisted back to normal; He got up and started to hurt Videl! I gasped and my anger started to grow. For some reason I went into my super saiyan form. I could hear dad calling me, but like I need that man telling what to do.

Finally, when it ended I ran out there and held her in my arms. She opened her eyes a little and whispered my name. I smiled and took her to the infirmary.

...

I was waiting for the sensu beans, while I heard a scream. Not one, but four! I ran towards the screams and I gasped when I saw who made them. Trunks, Mitsuki, Goten, and Katia were lying in their own blood covered in scratches. Tears fell from my eyes.

"NO!" I screamed. My anger finally came out. My hair became black and longer. It had purple highlights. My eyes became violet/purple. A dark aura surrounded me and took over my body. I saw Sppovitch smirking and I glared daggers at him. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

I saw dad and everyone staring at me in shock. Vegeta was the most shock.

~Goku~

I looked at Vegeta and asked him what was wrong.

"The dark super saiyan..." He mumbled. "They are the strongest Super saiyans. They can kill without and second thought."

_The legend of the dark super Saiyan..._

_The legend started when King Vegeta started his rule. Bardock was on a mission with his teammates. He was fighting the people of the plant._

_He saw each and one of his teammates murdered and he became like Gohan. He made the people tell them who made them do this. They answered frieza. He went to frieza and you know the rest of the story._

We all looked at Gohan. I can't believe that. "G-gohan's evil...?" I asked. He nodded. Gohan started to fight Sppovitch.

"GOHAN! NO!" I was about to fight him until he glared at me.

_**"You...THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU LEFT US! I HATE YOU!"** _He screamed. I was frozen in fear when he looked at me.

'_Is this the power of a dark super sayian...?'_ I thought. Gohan ran towards me and punched me. He kept screaming I hate you. He punched me in the stomach and I went flying into the wall. I went flying into the ring and I could hear everyone gasp.

"GOKU!" I heard Chi-Chi scream, but before I could do anything I felt Gohan stomp on my stomach. Blood poured from my mouth at a fast rate. I saw Gohan smirk at me.

**_"Hope you like t_****_hat,"_ **He smirked. He then flew away. I soon heard Chi-Chi's, Goten, and Mitsuki's voice screaming for me and all went black.

~Gohan~

I don't know what I'm doing this. My body and voice are acting on their own._ Someone! HELP ME! Please... _I thought, but no one heard me. Mitsuki cried and cried.

"W-why big brother?! WHY?!" She cried. I wanted to hug her. Suddenly, I remember something.

_Flashback..._

_Future Mistuki was sobbing after Cell blasted a hole through Trunks. "TRUNKS! NO! WAKE UP!" She sobbed. Her crying broke my heart. "TRUNKS! DON'T LEAVE ME!" The more she cried the more my heart shattered. Future Goten and Katia tried to calm her down, big mistake._

_"SHUT UP! I LOST MY BOYFRIEND! HE'S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" She screamed. She cried on Trunks's chest. "MY TRUNKS! NO!"_

_End of Flashback..._

Mitsuki really loved Trunks. When he woke up, she was the one to hug him. I felt my brain pond against my head. I screamed as loud as I can and the aura started to disappear.

"G...e...t o...u...t..." I mumbled. They all looked at me. "GET OUT!" I screamed as the darkness take over.

~Mitsiki~

Gohan looks scary. I'm a little scared. "G-gohan...?" I asked softly. He screamed at me.

"GET AWAY MITSUKI! EVERYONE GET OUT!" He screamed. Everyone didn't need to be told twice. They were running. Suddenly, Trunks came out and tackled me. I saw a energy blast fly by me. I clinged to her.

Trunks picked me up and ran with me and Goten carrying Katia. We got into the air car thing and mommy held me and Goten, while Mitsuki and Trunks were being held by Bulma.

"What h-happened to G-Gohan...?" I asked. Mommy stroked my hair.

* * *

**My friend is out of town...so I have no one to talk to...-_-'...Anyway, hope you like the chappie and so on. I will update Truth or dare probably tomorrow. If I can't I'm sorry...I hate school...Here is the preview to the next chappie...**

**Preview: _Gohan will go around the city destroying people and buildings. He also has the voices of the future Trunks, Gohan, Mitsuki, Goten, and Katia saying what he is doing is wrong. Will Gohan listen to them or not at all? His choice will depend on the future of the whole earth, and what happens_ when Buu come into the picture?**

**See you next time on dark super saiyan.**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


End file.
